


i was waiting in the dark age

by havisham



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: (attempted), Drabble, M/M, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting of cross-factional Arthurian knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was waiting in the dark age

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to qualify for Remix Redux, so there will be a few drabbles coming through here. Please excuse me.

It’s easy to see the difference between them, the sons of Arthur and Lancelot. Galahad has Arthur’s golden hair, his candid blue eyes. Mordred has Lancelot’s dark features, and his expressionless grey eyes. 

And they are enemies, of course. 

Always circling each other, exchanging biting remarks (Mordred) or bland looks (Galahad). And they meet in secret, with centuries old stone digging at their backs and scraping against their skin, bruises, kisses exchanged, furious and tender. Impossible.

“O Jesu!” Galahad exclaims, his lily-white hands clawing through Mordred’s hair. 

Mordred looks up and grins, sharp and toothy. His voice is breathy, deceptively young when he says, “It’s lucky they have such a narrow definition of virginity, don’t you think?”


End file.
